


With A Shiver In My Bones

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Марк помогает Эске согреться.





	With A Shiver In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With A Shiver In My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151175) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> **Название:** With A Shiver In My Bones  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [With A Shiver In My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151175) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Ссылка:** [Читать | скачать (Ao3)](http://%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C)  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 465 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк Флавий Аквила, Эска Маккуновал  
>  **Категория:** pre-slash  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Марк помогает Эске согреться.  
>  **Примечание:** пост-канон для фильма  
>  **Примечание от автора:** Название взято из песни «Like the Weather» группы «10,000 Maniacs». Я использовала заявку: херт/комфорт, обнимашки ради тепла и «что угодно, задействующее поцелуи и горло».  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика

Эска дрожал. Сначала Марк подумал, что ему показалось, но нет, он замечал это снова и снова. Слышал, как стучали его зубы, когда тело сотрясала дрожь.

Марк знал, что это не его дело, что он не должен стоять в дверях эскиной спальни, но без звука мерного дыхания Эски рядом ему становилось беспокойно. Марк был благодарен за дядю, ванны и крышу над головой, но порой он желал, чтобы все было как прежде: только он и Эска, пробирающиеся вдвоем через дикие земли.

Зубы Эски снова застучали, он издал сквозь сон болезненный звук, и Марк подошел ближе, собираясь коснуться его плеча, чтобы разбудить его от дурных снов, какими бы они ни были, но почему-то рука его сместилась, и Марк коснулся его щеки. Кожа Эски была слишком горячей. Марк задержал там руку на мгновение дольше, едва сдерживая желание проследить его скулу подушечкой большого пальца. Но стоило ему ее отнять, как Эска издал недовольный жалобный звук и накрыл его пальцы своими.

— Холодно, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. — Я так замерз, а ты такой горячий.

Марк едва разбирал слова, сказанные тихим надтреснутым голосом. Эска открыл глаза.

— Останься, — попросил он, слабо потянув Марка за рукав туники.

— У тебя жар, — ответил Марк, и Эска сморщился.

— Я прошу тебя согреть мне постель в буквальном смысле этого слова. Я не боюсь за свою добродетель.

Марк не стал уточнять, уверен ли Эска, что действительно хочет видеть его в такой близости от себя, и захотел бы того же, если бы чувствовал себя хорошо. Он был уверен, что такие вопросы только вызовут у Эски раздражение. И, признался Марк себе, ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Эска передумал. 

Он мягко высвободил руку из пальцев Эски и осторожно — нога затекла от холода — опустился на ложе. К его удивлению, Эска повернулся и… Марк не смог бы подобрать для действий Эски иного слова, кроме как «обнимашки». Эска ерзал и передвигал конечности Марка, пока они не оказались лежащими рядышком в тесных объятиях друг друга. Эска уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Марк скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его довольное мычание. Вскоре его дыхание на шее Марка замедлилось и выровнялось. 

Утром Марк пошлет за целителем, но сейчас он попытался запомнить ощущение прижавшегося к нему тела. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Марку показалось, он ощутил, как губы Эски касаются его шеи в чем-то, очень похожем на поцелуй.  



End file.
